


Phoenix - Marco x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Phoenix - Marco x Reader

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” You hissed, being chased around the Moby Dick by none other than Marco, but why? You had snuck into his room and stole a pair of his underwear, holding it up In the air and waving it around like a flag as he chased you to retrieve it. “Give it back _____! This isn’t funny!” Marco shouted at you from a close distance. “Fat chance! What is this?! Skid marks?! Ewww!” You teased looking inside his underwear, loud enough for anyone who was nearby to hear. Marco blushed heavily and attempted to reach for your collar, “stop it! Just give it back! Don’t make me use my devil fruit!” He warned to no avail, you managed to keep yourself a few meters away from him, still teasing him about his underwear, “why do you wear tidy whities? It’s so unattractive!” Marco growled and raised his arms, bursting them into blue flames, “that’s it!” You turned around a squeaked, meeting his gaze for a moment before tripping and falling over. He gaped and reached to grab your hand, not noticing the low arch ahead, hitting it and inevitably falling on top of you. You were facing down, him laying on top, his face in your hair, his pelvis over your backside. “Shit.. Are you okay?” He asked, neither of you aware of your awkward position. “Y-yea.. Here..” You sigh out of breath, handing him his underwear back. “Hey you two, might wanna do that somewhere private, pop might get upset if he saw you both in the hall like that,” Ace called to the two of you with a few others overlooking. You both pause for a moment and look over your position, both of you had a hold on his pair of underwear. It took a few moments to process, but it took only mere milliseconds for you two to get to your feet and look away from each other awkwardly, “uhh.. T-this never happened..” You hum, clearing your throat awkwardly. Marco nods in agreement, “I-I’ll make dinner for us tonight..” You nod in response and you both silently went on your way. You weren’t sure what exactly was happening, but it looks like your little prank turned into a date.


End file.
